Ne pas tuer
by Lyla0i
Summary: La chasse aux sorcières est toujours de mise en Angleterre en 1660. Carlisle a 20 ans et assiste son père dans sa lutte quotidienne contre les démons du Diable. Il est temps que le jeune homme prenne ses responsabilités, il est temps pour lui de prendre la relève. M pour la violence décrite.
1. Tu ne laisseras point vivre la sorcière

_Bonjour à tous !_

_Il est de tradition de faire des vœux pour la nouvelle année ! Donc l'idée est de faire des vœux en fic et d'avoir la chance d'en voir certains être exhaussé ! J'ai donc choisit d'exhausser le vœux de EmilieKalin (u/10523508/) du groupe **Papotage, écriture, lecture et bonne humeur** qui souhaitait une "fic surprise" !_

_Emy, j'espère que cette fic te plaira !_

* * *

_Quelques rappels avant de débuter cette fic :_

_Comme très souvent avec mes fics celle-ci est déconseillée aux âmes sensibles, elle est classée M pour les passages de torture et de violence. _

_Je tiens à rappeler que les personnages appartiennent à __Stephenie Meyer, je ne fais que les emprunter !_

_Cette fic se passe avant les livres, au moment de la transformation de Carlisle.  
_

_Merci à Nanthana14 (u/10072748/) pour ses corrections !_

_Bonne lecture à tous_

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

_Exode 22:18-28_ « Tu ne laisseras point vivre la sorcière »

**1660 _ Londres**

Le sermon du père portait encore une fois sur les serviteurs du Mal qui parcouraient les rues de la capitale anglaise. Il encourageait tout un chacun à venir dénoncer ceux qui adoraient le Diable : les sorcières, mais aussi les magiciens, les vampires, les loups-garous et les démons en tout genre. L'homme, âgé de trente-sept ans était très sec, courbé, les joues creuses, les yeux fous. Sur son crâne ne restait que quelques cheveux blonds, presque blancs, très fins qui tombaient devant son visage terne. L'homme avait suivi Cromwell dans toutes ses batailles jusqu'à sa mort deux ans plus tôt. C'était dans les rangs du militaire qu'il avait découvert la présence d'êtres du démon sur les terres d'Angleterre. Depuis il n'avait eu de cesse de les chasser.

Blond, bien bâti, le visage carré, le jeune Carlisle de vingt ans à peine n'écoutait le sermon de son père que d'une oreille, tournant plutôt son attention sur la jeune Lucy assise deux rangs devant lui. Brune, des yeux noisettes pétillants, petite et menue, la jeune femme était de deux ans sa cadette. Issue d'une famille pauvre, Carlisle savait qu'elle vendait des plantes qu'elle avait cueillies en forêt pour essayer de survivre. Sa mère était connue dans le quartier pour aider les femmes à délivrer leurs enfants et pour confectionner des potions guérisseuses.

Le jeune homme, malgré qu'il soit en âge de se marier, n'avait jamais osé courtiser la jolie Lucy, il n'en avait pas vraiment eu le temps non plus. Dès qu'il avait eu l'âge, son père l'avait amené avec lui, soit dans sur les champs de bataille, soit dans les ruelles pour chasser les sorcières. Il ne croisait Lucy qu'aux offices. Orphelin de mère depuis sa naissance, il n'avait jamais appris à parler aux femmes, grandissant dans un monde d'hommes et de virilité, selon lui, souvent mal placée.

Le sermon se termina et la foule se leva sauf Carlisle. Il suivit Lucy du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne soit cachée à sa vue par d'autres personnes. Le jeune homme tourna le visage vers son père et constata qu'un homme était en train de lui parler. Grand, fort, la silhouette de ce dernier lui rappelait quelqu'un, mais il ne réussit à l'identifier que lorsqu'il se retourna pour quitter les lieux à son tour, un sourire sadique sur le visage. Cet homme était Henry Davies, un négociant anglais qui aimait l'argent et la violence. L'homme était toujours volontaire pour aller combattre comme pour lever la main sur les servantes désobéissantes ou les enfants errants autour de sa boutique. Sa femme, Tracy, était décédée soudainement la semaine précédente.

Le père Cullen fit signe à Carlisle de le rejoindre.

« **Vas quérir le magistrat, Tracy Davies a été tuée par une sorcière. **»

« **Oui père. Qui est la sorcière ? **»

« **Joanne Byrne. Aller, hâte toi maintenant. **»

Le sang de Carlisle se figea dans ses veines. C'était la mère de Lucy qui était accusée. Il savait trop bien comment les choses risquaient de tourner. Joanne serait jugée coupable tant qu'elle n'aurait pas pu prouver qu'elle était innocente. Il ne voulait pas aller chercher le magistrat, mais que pouvait-il faire ? S'il ne le faisait pas, son père irait lui-même et Carlisle serait battu pour avoir désobéi. Un choc derrière sa tête le ramena à la réalité.

« **Ressaisis-toi mon fils ! Un jour tu prendras ma relève, il faut que tu sois toujours sur le qui-vive ! Toujours prêt à débusquer les Démons ! Hâte-toi bon sang ! **»

Carlisle frissonna, mais partit en courant. Il n'avait jamais pensé que son père voudrait qu'il prenne sa relève… il en avait la nausée rien qu'à y penser. Il s'arrêta au détour d'une rue pour reprendre ses esprits. Il ne voulait pas désobéir à son père, mais il ne voulait pas non plus qu'il arrive malheur à Joanne et Lucy. Il prit rapidement sa décision et fit un détour. Il arriva à l'entrée d'une ruelle sombre. Adossée à un mur, Lucy attendait patiemment qu'un acheteur vienne s'intéresser à ses plantes. Carlisle regarda autour de lui, il n'y avait personne, c'était le bon moment. Il se précipita aux côtés de la jeune fille.

« **Rentre chez toi et fuyez avec ta mère. Elle est accusée de sorcellerie. **» Lui dit-il au creux de l'oreille. « **Dépêche-toi, le magistrat sera bientôt chez vous. **»

Et il repartit aussi vite qu'il était arrivé. Il espérait qu'elles auraient le temps de quitter la ville avant que le magistrat n'arrive chez elles. Il ralentit un peu sa course. Il se devait de courir, sinon son père l'accuserait d'avoir traîné en chemin, mais il n'était pas obligé d'y aller à toute vitesse.

Bien trop vite à son goût, il arriva chez le magistrat qui le reçu alors qu'il déjeunait avec sa femme. L'homme était petit, gras, bien vêtu et bien logé. A quarante ans passés, il avait encore tous ses cheveux, mais ils étaient complètement blancs. Sa femme, la seconde pour dire vrai, la première avait été brûlée par le magistrat lui-même pour sorcellerie, avait à peine seize ans, sans être grosse elle était bien en chaire, jolie mais sans être belle, elle semblait prise d'une grande tristesse. Un ventre proéminant semblait l'empêcher de se mouvoir correctement et elle frémissait à chaque fois que son mari touchait sa peau.

« **Le fils du père Cullen ! **» S'exclama le magistrat en le voyant entrer. Carlisle eut de la peine pour la future mère en la voyant si malheureuse aux côtés de cet homme qu'il savait cruel, mais il se retint de la dévisager, regardant le sol en attendant d'avoir l'autorisation de parler. « **Qu'est-ce qui t'amène mon garçon ? **»

Carlisle releva la tête, mais se garda bien de regarder les maîtres de la maison.

« **Mon père a des raisons de croire que Joanne Byrne est coupable de sorcellerie Monsieur. **»

Le regard de l'homme se fit brillant de méchanceté. Silencieusement Carlisle pria Dieu de sauver Joanne et Lucy.

« **Et quel méfait a-t-elle commis grâce au Démon ? **» Demanda-t-il en se levant.

« **Elle est accusée d'avoir tué Tracy Davies, la femme de Henry Davies **»

Le magistrat éclata d'un rire de contentement faisant frissonner sa femme tout comme Carlisle. L'homme posa sa main sur la nuque de sa femme, la faisant trembler de peur et lui dit à voix basse :

« **Sois sage pendant mon absence. **»

Puis il invita Carlisle d'un geste à lui ouvrir la voie. En sortant de sa maison, il interpella plusieurs hommes qui les suivirent, d'abord jusque chez les Cullen où le père de Carlisle les attendait, puis jusque chez les Byrne. Un des hommes qui les suivait ouvrir violemment la porte. L'intérieur était vide de toute vie.

« **Cherchez-la ! Les démons ont dû la prévenir de notre arrivée ! **» Cria le père Cullen, hors de lui à l'idée qu'elle puisse s'échapper. « **Carlisle, tu vas avec eux, pas de répit tant qu'on ne la pas mise au cachot. **»

Le jeune homme sortit promptement et organisa les recherches en binômes sous le regard de son père. Rapidement les hommes se dispersèrent, fouillant toutes les ruelles, agrandissant leur périmètre de recherche graduellement. A la nuit tombée, un homme vint à la rencontre de Carlisle et de son binôme, tout sourire.

« **On la tient. Carlisle, ton père veut que tu te joignes à l'interrogatoire. **»

L'estomac de Carlisle descendit dans ses talons. Il savait que les femmes accusées de sorcellerie étaient torturées, mais il n'y avait jamais assisté. Rien que voir l'état dans lesquelles elles étaient après leur « interrogatoire » le rendait malade, il aurait voulu ne jamais avoir à y assister. La mort dans l'âme, il se dirigea vers la prison du quartier : une cave lugubre sous la maison du magistrat. Peu importait ce qu'il se passait durant l'interrogatoire, aucun son ne remontait jamais à la surface.

Carlisle se sentait de plus en plus mal à mesure qu'il se rapprochait du lieu. Un des hommes qui avait participé aux recherches l'accueillit devant la maison du magistrat et le guida jusqu'à l'entrée de la cave. Le jeune homme passa la porte en bois et descendit les escaliers, éclairés par quelques torches disparates. Ses talons claquaient sur les marches en pierre, l'air était de plus en plus froid et de plus en plus humides, glaçant de plus en plus son cœur. En bas de l'escalier, un long couloir, lugubre, le mena jusqu'à la cave voûtée. L'atmosphère était humide, glaciale, elle pénétrait jusque dans les os du jeune homme, frigorifiant son âme.

Un garde lui ouvrit la porte de la salle où il redoutait d'entrer. La tête rasée, vêtue d'une longue chemise de lin, Joanne marchait en longeant les murs de la pièce. Le magistrat, un long fouet à la main, et le père Cullen étaient confortablement assis au centre de la pièce. Carlisle fut soulagé en constatant que Lucy n'était pas là. Mais ce sentiment fut de courte durée. L'interrogatoire commença…

Quatre jours plus tard Carlisle s'écroula sur son lit. Il se sentait vidé de toute force, de toute énergie, de toute joie de vivre, de toute compassion humaine, de toute humanité. Il avait essayé durant l'interrogatoire de faire changer son père d'avis, d'arrêter cette folie, mais le pasteur n'avait rien voulu entendre.

« **Il n'y a qu'ainsi que l'on arrivera à éloigner les démons de leur sorcière. **» Avait-il répondu à un moment, mais Carlisle avait bien compris que coupable ou non, Joanne avouerait. Sous la torture, tout le monde avouait.

Lorsqu'il ferma les yeux, il revit la guérisseuse, les pieds en sang, épuisée d'avoir marché sans dormir, sans se nourrir, sans s'arrêter durant trois jours, s'effondrer au sol lorsque le magistrat l'autorisa enfin à cesser. Son dos était rouge des coups de fouets qu'elle avait reçu lorsque ses jambes ne voulaient plus continuer. Ses yeux étaient ternes, globuleux, et sa peau trop pâle, sèche d'avoir été privée d'eau. Carlisle avait voulu détourner les yeux de ce spectacle horrifiant, mais son père ne le lui avait pas permis.

« **Tu dois apprendre mon fils, un jour tu prendras ma relève. **»

Alors il avait regardé, malade devant cette vision.

Mais, malgré son état, Joanne avait refusé d'avouer être une sorcière, d'avoir renié le Christ et pactisé avec le Diable ainsi que d'avoir tué Tracy Davies. Alors, le magistrat avait ordonné à un garde de chercher la marque sur son corps. L'homme avait un grand pic en fer chauffé à blanc et l'avait enfoncé dans le flan de la pauvre femme.

Carlisle l'entendait encore hurler de souffrance, la voyait encore se tordre de douleur. La croyance populaire disait qu'il y avait un endroit dans le corps des sorcières où le Diable avait laissé sa marque et que si on y enfonçait un pic, elles ne ressentaient pas la douleur.

Carlisle se leva de son lit, se précipita à la fenêtre et vomit dans la rue. Le garde avait percé le corps de la pauvre femme trois fois supplémentaires avant que celle-ci n'avoue tous les chefs d'accusation à son encontre tous, sauf un. Elle avait continué d'affirmer que sa fille, Lucy, n'était pas une sorcière, qu'elle n'avait rien à voir là-dedans. Le magistrat et le pasteur avaient alors décidé de cesser les tortures. S'en était suivi une grosse heure de préparation du procès qui allait avoir lieu dans une semaine… si Joanne n'était pas décédée auparavant des tortures subies. Carlisle avait alors pu rentrer chez lui, hanté par ce qu'il venait de vivre.

Durant toute la semaine suivante, le pasteur avait tenu à ce que son fils prenne part à toutes les préparations du procès. Carlisle n'avait eu aucun moment pour s'échapper ou pour essayer de trouver Lucy. Il espérait que la jeune femme ne viendrait pas au procès de sa mère, qu'elle resterait cachée et disparaîtrait malgré qu'il aurait aimé la revoir, lui demander pardon…

Le procès fut vite expédié grâce aux aveux de Joanne qu'elle confirma à ce moment-là. La sentence fut aussi vite décidée : le bûcher, le soir même. Les hommes installèrent trois bûchers ce jour-là sous la surveillance de Carlisle. Le jeune homme avait apprit que les ordres, en cas de bûchers, étaient de ne pas en installer pour moins de trois condamnés. Le magistrat profitait donc de la sentence de Joanne pour faire brûler deux autres sorcières condamnées dans les mois précédents.

Les feux furent rapidement vifs, la fumée épaisse, l'odeur nauséabonde, les cris insupportables. Coincé entre son père et le magistrat aux premières loges, Carlisle ne pouvait regarder ailleurs malgré son envie de disparaître. Il avait cependant bien conscience que les dix jours qu'il venait de vivre ne serait que le début d'un cauchemar éveillé : celui de la chasse aux sorcières.

* * *

_Voilà pour ce premier chapitre !_

_Dîtes-moi ce que vous en avez pensé. C'est ma première fic dans l'univers de Twilight, je suis preneuse de tous vos commentaires._

_J'ai encore deux chapitres de prévus, j'espère pouvoir poster le prochain dans deux ou trois semaines (tout dépendra du temps qu'il faudra pour qu'internet soit installé dans mon nouvel appart)._

_A bientôt_


	2. Ces détestables esclaves du Diable

_Bonjour à tous !_

_J'espère que vous allez tous bien ainsi que vos familles et que vous êtes ssagement confinés chez vous._

_Pour ma part je suis confinée très loin de chez moi suite à quelques mésaventures ce qui fait que je n'ai pas mon ordinateur. Je vais tout de même essayer de poursuivre mes publications comme prévu ! J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop si jamais j'ai du retard._

_Sinon je tiens à vous remercier pour l'accueil fait à cette première fois dans ce fandom ! _

* * *

_Quelques rappels :  
_

_Comme très souvent avec mes fics celle-ci est déconseillée aux âmes sensibles, elle est classée M pour les passages de torture et de violence. _

_Je tiens à rappeler que les personnages appartiennent à __Stephenie Meyer, je ne fais que les emprunter !_

_Cette fic se passe avant les livres, au moment de la transformation de Carlisle.  
_

_Merci à Nanthana14 (u/10072748/) pour ses corrections !_

_Bonne lecture à tous_

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

_Daemonologie,_ Jacques 1er d'Angleterre, 1597. "L'inquiétante abondance, dans notre pays à notre époque, de ces détestables esclaves du Diable, les sorcières et les enchanteurs, m'incite à vous écrire cette note, ce traité de ma main (…) pour éliminer le doute (…) que de telles attaques de Satan sont assurément pratiquées, et que ses instruments méritent le punition la plus sévère."

**1663 _ Londres**

La messe du soir venait de se terminer lorsqu'une femme encapuchonnée, sentant fort les égouts se saisit de la main de Carlisle pour le tirer à l'écart. Le jeune homme la suivit, perplexe plus qu'inquiet. Dès qu'ils furent dans une ruelle à l'écart de la foule, l'inconnue se tourna vers lui et retira son capuchon. Le cœur de Carlisle fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Il connaissait ce visage, il l'aimait même, mais ne l'avait pas revu depuis trois ans, depuis qu'il lui avait sommé de fuir. Lucy avait maigri, elle était sale et semblait fatiguée mais tout de même en bonne santé. Ce n'est qu'après s'être remis du choc de la voir devant lui que Carlisle remarqua qu'elle semblait agitée, en proie à la panique même.

« **Ils sont réels, je les aies vus, ils existent vraiment ! **» Dit-elle, le souffle court, presque inaudible, la peur au fond des yeux.

« **De qui parles-tu ? **»

« **Des vampires ! **»

L'urgence était palpable dans sa voix. Carlisle savait qu'elle lui disait la vérité, elle n'aurait jamais pris le risque de venir dans ce quartier sinon, mais son esprit rationnel peinait à y adhérer. Depuis trois ans qu'il avait reprit la charge de son père, dix personnes avaient été accusées de pactiser avec le Diable, toutes avaient été condamnées… mais Carlisle doutait de leur culpabilité. Si cela n'avait tenu qu'à lui, il n'aurait pas prêté attention à toutes ces histoires, mais son père et le magistrat l'exhortaient à continuer sa chasse, à ne jamais rendre les armes. Alors, il écoutait, recueillait, analysait toutes les suspicions qui lui parvenaient, mais essayait toujours de ne pas y donner suite, seule la présence d'un des deux hommes au moment de la plainte l'amenait à se mettre en chasse.

« **Je sais que ça semble fou, mais j'ai découvert plusieurs cadavres d'hommes égorgés dans les égouts. Ce soir, j'ai entendu des bruits répercutés par les échos des égouts… J'ai préféré venir te prévenir. **» Termina-t-elle en rougissant.

Devant cette vision, Carlisle eut très envie de l'embrasser, mais ce n'était pas le moment. Si Lucy disait vrai, il y avait urgence, des vies étaient en danger.

« **Où sont-ils ? **»

« **Dans les égouts sous l'église Sainte-Mary. **»

« **Merci **»

Carlisle entama un mouvement pour partir, mais s'arrêta. Il ne voulait pas la quitter à nouveau, pas déjà.

« **Pourra-t-on se revoir ? **» Demanda-t-il finalement après avoir hésité.

« **Je sais où te trouver. **» Lui dit simplement la jeune femme avant de lui déposer une bise légère sur la joue.

Tous deux rosirent et se regardèrent timidement.

Finalement, Carlisle parvint à s'extraire du regard de Lucy et partit en courant voir le magistrat. L'homme, toujours aussi gros et cruel, prenait le thé lorsque Carlisle arriva. Sa femme, à nouveau enceinte, faisait la lecture à leur fils de bientôt trois ans. Elle semblait toujours craindre son mari, mais à présent de la résignation se lisait dans ses yeux.

Le magistrat se leva immédiatement pour l'accueillir avec une bienveillance de façade.

« **Eh bien mon garçon ! C'est rare que tu viennes chez moi ces temps-ci ! Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ? **»

Carlisle serra les dents, préférant ne pas relever la pique sous-entendue dans ces paroles mielleuses.

« **Monsieur, un témoin affirme avoir vu des vampires dans les égouts aux environs de l'église Sainte-Mary. J'ai besoin d'hommes pour aller vérifier. **»

Le visage du magistrat s'éclaira d'un intérêt et d'un enthousiasme sincères et macabres. Cet homme donnait vraiment des frissons dans le dos à Carlisle.

« **JOE ! **» Appela le magistrat.

L'homme qui entra quelques secondes plus tard, était celui qui gardait la porte du salon. Il était grand et fort, avait le visage, carré, les traits durs et un regard niais.

« **Monsieur ? **» demanda-t-il en se postant aux côtés de Carlisle.

« **Prends avec toi tous les hommes valident que tu croises, Carlisle va vous guider jusqu'à un nid de vampires qu'il pense avoir découvert. **»

Joe fit un signe de tête pour signifier qu'il avait compris et tourna les talons. Carlisle salua rapidement le maître de maison et sortit lui aussi de la pièce. Il retrouva Joe dans le vestibule. L'homme l'attendait. Dès qu'il fut à ses côtés, il lui tendit une fourche, se saisit lui-même d'un grand pic et lui ouvrit la porte. Carlisle comprit que c'était le moment d'y aller. Ne croyant pas vraiment en l'existence des vampires, il y allait sans trop de craintes. Sans hésitation, il avançait dans la crasse des rues de Londres pour atteindre l'entrée des égouts la plus proche de l'église Sainte-Mary. A ses cotés , Joe hélait chaque homme qu'il croisait.

« **Prends une arme et suis-nous ! Des vampires nous menacent ! **»

Ils furent rapidement escortés par plusieurs dizaines d'hommes. La foule compacte, vindicative, pressente, menaçante, soulevait les ardeurs et amenait du courage dans les veines de chacun.

A l'entrée des égouts, Carlisle intima le silence aux hommes autour de lui, eux-mêmes firent pareil et, d'une manière très surprenante, cette marée humaine fut soudainement muette. Il alluma une torche, imité, toujours sans un bruit par une dizaine d'hommes tout au long du cortège.

Sur le qui-vive, Carlisle pénétra dans le souterrain, suivi par une ombre géante et menaçante. Rapidement, l'odeur insoutenable de cadavres en putréfaction attaqua ses narines. Il sut qu'il était dans la bonne direction. Poussé par la foule il poursuivit dans cette voie. Trop rapidement, ses pas le menèrent aux restes d'hommes et de femmes, la gorge béante, entourés de marres de sang. Un frisson d'épouvante qu'il sentit se propager comme une onde le long de la marée humaine qui l'escortait, le traversa. Il ne s'arrêta pas cependant, et si son instinct lui disait de fuir, le mur formé par la masse compacte de la population derrière lui, l'empêchait d'en avoir ne serait-ce que l'idée.

Tendu à l'extrême, il se figea, comme tous autour de lui lorsque son regard tomba sur l'homme le plus beau mais aussi le plus menaçant qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Des cheveux blonds comme l'or lui tombaient en bas du dos. Grand, mince, il avait le maintien d'un Roi. Sa peau semblait faite de marbre blanc, parfaite, magnifique. Mais ce qui hypnotisa Carlisle était la couleur rouge sang de ses yeux.

Le vampire ne semblait pas étonné de les voir, plutôt satisfait même. Ses lèvres se retroussèrent pour former un sourire où une dentition parfaite et éclatante apparût. Le rouge de ses yeux s'assombrit jusqu'à n'être plus que noir.

L'espace d'un instant tout sembla en suspend. Puis, soudainement, tel un raz-de-marée, la foule s'élança. Carlisle n'eut d'autre choix que de se ruer lui aussi à la rencontre du vampire sous peine d'être écrasé par cette vague de haine.

Absolument pas déstabilisé par cet assaut, le vampire sembla même s'en réjouir. Sans que Carlisle ne parvienne à le voir se déplacer, il s'était déjà saisit d'un de ses assaillant et s'était reculé pour le vider de son sang. Le sang de Carlisle se glaça d'horreur alors qu'il réalisait l'ampleur de la menace, ils étaient tous réellement sans défense. Il resserra ses doigts autour du manche de la fourche, sachant au fond de lui que son arme n'aurait pas plus d'efficacité qu'un cure-dent face à son adversaire. La foule continuait de se ruer vers le démon, qui, en moins de temps qu'il en fallait pour dire « vampire » avait déjà un deuxième cadavre à ses pieds.

Le vampire semblait satisfait et frustré en même temps. Sa bouche, son menton, son cou et le haut de sa chemise étaient imbibés de sang. Il posa son regard noir derrière Carlisle là où se trouvait la sortie des égouts la plus proche d'eux.

« **Il va s'échap... **»

Carlisle ne put finir sa phrase. Une douleur atroce le saisit dans son épaule droite et se répandit immédiatement dans le reste de son corps. Sa vision se troubla, ses jambes cédèrent, son corps lui sembla se consumer de l'intérieur alors que son cœur semblait vouloir sortir de sa poitrine.

Surmontant l'insoutenable douleur, Carlisle eut la présence d'esprit de s'empêcher de hurler sa souffrance. Il avait réalisé, au moment où celle-ci l'avait saisi que le vampire ne l'avait pas tué. Il devait se faire discret s'il ne voulait pas être achevé par la foule, ce qu'elle ne manquerait pas de faire… à moins qu'elle ne le ramène à son père qui l'enverrait lui-même sur le bûcher.

Ouvrant les yeux, il réalisa que la plèbe avait poursuivi le démon hors des égouts et qu'il était à présent seul dans les dédales puants. C'était sa seule chance. Il devait partir immédiatement, avant que les hommes ne viennent récupérer les cadavres. La douleur l'empêchant de se relever, il rampa, péniblement, souffrant un peu plus à chaque mouvement jusqu'à sortir à l'air libre. La lune éclairait les pavés remarqua-t-il malgré sa vision floue. Il releva légèrement la tête pour s'orienter et son regard tomba sur une trappe menant certainement à une réserve alimentaire. Un des panneaux était entrouvert, l'espace était suffisant pour qu'il s'y laisse glisser. Se mordant les lèvres pour éviter de crier, il s'efforça de ramper jusqu'à l'abri.

Le jeune homme, ne pouvant faire plus de mouvements que nécessaire ne chercha pas à faire passer ses pieds devant lui pour descendre les quelques marches du garde-manger, mais se laissa tomber la tête la première. Peu lui importait de se briser la nuque dans sa chute, bien au contraire, s'il pouvait perdre connaissance, il n'en serait que soulagé.

Ce ne fut pas le cas malheureusement. Un amas de pommes de terres amorti sa chute, et malgré le craquement sinistre de plusieurs os, il resta conscient. La douleur augmenta encore si c'était possible. Il avait l'impression que son sang était en ébullition, s'évaporant et quittant peu à peu son corps. Ses muscles se raidissaient, comme s'ils se transformaient en pierre.

Dans un dernier éclair de lucidité, il manœuvra pour tomber sur le sol, à côté des pommes de terre et hors du trait de lumière qui pénétrait dans la petite cave. Il espérait ne pas être découvert si quelqu'un venait chercher quelques vivres… puis ce ne fut que douleur.

* * *

Voilà pour aujourd'hui !

J'espère que vous me laisserez votre avis par review.

A bientôt


	3. Accoutume ma lèvre à des philtres infâme

_Bonjour à tous !_

_J'espère que vous allez tous bien ainsi que vos familles et que vous êtes sagement confinés chez vous. Pour ma part je suis toujours confinée loin de che moi mais je m'organise en attendant de pouvoir rentrer._

_Sinon je tiens à vous remercier pour l'accueil fait à cette première fois dans ce fandom !_

* * *

_Quelques rappels :_

_Je tiens à rappeler que les personnages appartiennent à __Stephenie Meyer, je ne fais que les emprunter !_

_Merci à Nanthana14 (u/10072748/) pour ses corrections !_

_Bonne lecture à tous_

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

_La destruction, Les Fleurs du mal, Charles Baudelaire, 1857._

_« Sans cesse à mes côtés s'agite le Démon ;  
Il nage autour de moi comme un air impalpable ;  
Je l'avale et le sens qui brûle mon poumon  
Et l'emplit d'un désir éternel et coupable._

_Parfois il prend, sachant mon grand amour de l'Art,  
La forme de la plus séduisante des femmes,  
Et, sous de spécieux prétextes de cafard,  
Accoutume ma lèvre à des philtres infâmes._

_Il me conduit ainsi, loin du regard de Dieu,  
Haletant et brisé de fatigue, au milieu  
Des plaines de l'Ennui, profondes et désertes,_

_Et jette dans mes yeux pleins de confusion  
Des vêtements souillés, des blessures ouvertes,  
Et l'appareil sanglant de la Destruction ! »_

**1663 _ Londres**

Enfin son cœur avait cessé de battre. Après trois jours à souffrir, à avoir l'impression que son corps se consumait et gelait en même temps, que ses organes s'atrophiaient et se desséchaient, que son sang était en ébullition, que son cœur ralentissait… Après trois jours de douleurs intenses, les pires qu'il n'ait jamais endurées, sans jamais connaître les délivrances de l'inconscience, son cœur s'était finalement arrêté… Mais il n'était pas mort. Ce soir-là, quand il fut enfin libéré de l'enfer dans lequel il avait brûlé ces derniers jours, il se sentit tout d'abord vide. Puis, il capta les bruits autour de lui, une souris faisait un trou dans un des sacs de pommes de terre qui lui avaient tenu compagnie durant ses heures de souffrance. Il tourna son regard vers le mammifère et fut surpris de le voir nettement malgré la pénombre du garde-manger. Il faisait nuit noire, mais il voyait comme en plein jour. Il réalisa ensuite qu'il sentait des odeurs qu'il n'avait jamais senti auparavant : les pommes de terre, la souris, la poussière de la cave, le bois gorgé d'eau de la porte de la cave, les pavés à l'extérieur… le sang d'un homme dans la rue. Cette odeur le fit saliver plus qu'aucun plat n'avait réussi à la faire auparavant. Sa gorge s'assécha. Avant qu'il ne l'ait réalisé, il était dans l'ombre de l'homme.

C'est là qu'il comprit ce qu'il était devenu : un vampire ! Son agresseur l'avait contaminé… De justesse il retint son geste. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça, il ne pouvait pas tuer quelqu'un, il préférait se tuer plutôt qu'ôter consciemment la moindre vie. Il ferma les yeux, luttant contre ce nouvel instinct, contre cette envie irrépressible de s'abreuver de ce sang qui sentait délicieusement bon, qui l'appelait… Il se concentra sur l'odeur pestilentielle d'urine, d'excréments, de déchets, omniprésente dans les ruelles londoniennes. Il parvint à fixer toute son attention sur ces effluves tant et si bien qu'elles finirent par masquer la fragrance sucrée, ronde et alléchante du sang.

Heureusement, l'homme ne s'attarda pas. Carlisle se concentra pour ne pas suivre les bruits de ses pas, pour ne pas s'arrêter sur les battements tonitruants des cœurs des dormeurs tellement accessibles malgré les portes et les fenêtres fermées, pour courir vers les bois qui entouraient la ville. Il s'éloigna au maximum, fuyant les arômes alléchants des humains. Il ne s'arrêta qu'en haut d'une falaise entourée de bois à perte de vue. Là, enfin il s'assit, ne ressentant cependant aucune fatigue, prit le temps de réfléchir et d'analyser sa nouvelle condition. Il fit le point sur ce que disaient les croyances populaires à propos des vampires. Ils étaient des monstres au service du Diable, qui s'abreuvaient du sang des Hommes pour se nourrir. Ils ne chassaient que la nuit et se cachaient le jour, car ils craignaient le soleil, et ils dormaient dans des cercueils pour se protéger. Ils ne pouvaient pas entrer dans une église sous peine de brûler vifs, et pouvaient être détruits à l'aide d'eau bénite, d'ail ou d'un pieu…

Certes, il se doutait que certaines de ces croyances étaient fausses. Il avait déjà constaté que les pieux dont étaient armés certains de ses compagnons alors qu'ils cherchaient le vampire n'avaient absolument pas inquiété celui-ci. Cependant il se doutait, au vu de ses propres observations que les vampires se nourrissaient effectivement de sang humain… à son plus grand déplaisir. Il avait aussi constaté que l'ensemble de ses sens semblaient bien plus développés qu'auparavant et qu'il pouvait courir à une très grande vitesse sans que cela ne le fatigue.

Carlisle n'aurait pas pu dire qu'il était satisfait de ce petit état des lieux qu'il venait de faire, car sa seule certitude était qu'il souhaiterait à nouveau vider de son sang le prochain être humain qu'il croiserait. Il se refusait totalement à cette éventualité et préférait mourir que tuer.

Il pensa à Lucy, il ne pourrait plus jamais la revoir. Il refusait de la mettre en danger, jamais il ne pourrait se le pardonner s'il la blessait… ou pire s'il la tuait.

Le jeune homme s'allongea dans l'herbe et regarda le ciel. Pourquoi s'était-il caché ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas laissé la foule le tuer ? Ça aurait été bien plus profitable à tout le monde, il n'aurait pas été un danger pour les autres et n'aurait pas eu à pêcher. Il réfléchit un instant sur cette dernière pensée. Son cœur ne battait plus, il n'avait plus besoin de respirer, il était donc mort, mais toujours animé, était-il en effet devenu une créature du Diable ? Pouvait-il toujours croire en Dieu et en son pardon ? Était-ce vraiment un pêché que de se tuer pour sauver les Hommes de lui-même ? Et même si ça n'en était pas un, y aurait-il une place ailleurs qu'en Enfer pour lui ?

Alors qu'il se laissait aller à se questionner sur sa situation le ciel changeait doucement de couleur. Le noir s'estompait pour laisser la place à des bleus de plus en plus clairs puis à des couleurs rouge-orangé. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'un rayon de soleil l'éblouit qu'il réalisa que l'aurore était passée, qu'il était baigné de lumière, mais qu'il ne brûlait pas. Il poussa un soupir déçu et ramena son bras devant ses yeux. Ce fut alors qu'il eut la surprise de voir sa peau briller. Il s'assit soudainement et observa ce phénomène. La rumeur avait vraiment faux sur toute la ligne. Le soleil ne détruisait pas les vampires, il les sublimait. Dépité, il regarda autour de lui à la recherche d'une idée. Il se doutait bien que l'ail et l'eau bénite ne lui feraient pas grand chose et préférait ne pas retourner en ville pour voir s'il se consumerait en essayant de passer la porte d'une église. Le risque d'attaquer quelqu'un était bien trop important. Il devait se tuer, il n'avait pas d'autres choix. Peu importaient les préceptes chrétiens finalement, il avait déjà certainement perdu toute chance de salut pour son âme, alors autant sauver les habitants de cette ville.

Il se leva et avisa le bord de la falaise à quelques mètres de lui. Il se mit au bord du précipice. Sa respiration inutile s'accéléra sans qu'il n'y prête attention. Tout son esprit était concentré sur le vide à ses pieds, celui-ci devait faire au moins 15 mètres de profondeur. Carlisle ferma les yeux et se laissa tomber en avant.

La chute fut longue alors qu'il attendait avec espoir le choc qui l'achèverait. Le vent chanta à ses oreilles jusqu'à ce que la chute ne s'arrête. Le bruit fut comparable à un coup de tonnerre. Le cou de Carlisle formait un angle étrange, mais le jeune homme n'avait rien sentit. Accablé et énervé, il se releva, poussa sur sa tête pour la remettre dans sa position naturelle et regarda autour de lui. L'impact de son corps sur le sol avait formé un cratère, détruisant roches et végétations sur un cercle de dix mètres de diamètre autour de lui, mais lui n'avait pas une seule égratignure.

Dépité, mais toujours décidé à se donner la mort, il marcha dans la plaine où il était tombé, se dirigeant à l'opposé de Londres. Rapidement, il perçut le bruit caractéristique d'une rivière agitée. Avec espoir, il en prit la direction, si le feu du soleil et la solidité de la Terre n'avaient pas pu le tuer, peut être que le tumulte de l'eau le pourrait. Le fleuve était plus éloigné que ce qu'il avait imaginé alors qu'il y allait en marchant. Il n'était pas encore habitué à ses nouveaux sens. Il n'arrêtait pas de s'émerveiller de ses nouvelles facultés tout en se détestant pour ça. Il ne voulait pas apprécier sa nouvelle condition, il voulait la détester, la haïr pour ce qu'elle risquait de le pousser à faire. Il était un monstre et non une créature fascinante…

Le fleuve fut enfin à ses pieds. L'eau était agitée. Des branches et autres bouts de bois étaient entraînés par les rapides, se fracassant sur les rochers tranchants. Carlisle se dit qu'il avait peut-être une chance là. Sans réfléchir davantage il se laissa tomber dans l'eau. Une des premières choses qu'il remarqua était la température de celle-ci. Elle était glaciale, mais ça ne le dérangeait pas, il était capable d'évaluer la température de l'eau, mais n'en ressentait pas sa morsure. Puis, il réalisa pleinement que sa respiration était complètement inutile. A son plus grand désarroi il n'avait même pas envie de respirer. Il sentit les rochers avec lesquels il entrait en contact sans que cela ne lui fasse le moindre effet. Il comprit très rapidement que cette tentative là aussi était vouée à l'échec. Cependant, il ne chercha pas à sortir de l'eau. Il se laissa porter. Il percuta de nombreux rochers, tomba de plusieurs mètres dans une cascade et finalement fut déposé par le courant sur une berge.

A court d'idées, déçu de ne pas réussir à mettre fin à ses jours, il chercha un endroit où se cacher. Autour de lui, se trouvaient des arbres à perte de vue. Il en fut soulagé, au moins il ne risquait pas de croiser quelqu'un par mégarde. Il déambula alors à travers les arbres, préférant marcher d'un pas lent qu'utiliser sa vitesse vampirique. Les heures s'écoulèrent lentement sans qu'il ne trouve d'endroits où s'arrêter. Il avait faim. Il ne voulait pas céder et l'idée de mourir de faim fit son chemin dans sa tête.

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps lorsqu'il trouva enfin une grotte où se terrer. Il avait pris sa décision. Il allait rester là jusqu'à mourir de faim.

Une longue attente commença. Carlisle réalisa qu'il ne pouvait plus dormir et observa le temps passer. Du fond de la caverne, il voyait la luminosité changer, mais il ne voulait pas s'approcher de l'entrée de la caverne pour ne pas être tenté d'aller se sustenter. Il savait que s'il cédait il ne lui faudrait que quelques minutes pour trouver une proie, alors il restait le plus éloigné possible de la sortie.

La faim se faisait de plus en plus forte. Les secondes semblaient être des minutes, le temps passait au ralenti. Carlisle se récitait la Bible pour essayer de garder son esprit fixé sur autre chose, mais… après l'avoir fait trois fois, il commença à voir les acteurs des versets devant lui. Il essaya d'en attaquer un avant que l'illusion ne se dissipe. Il n'avait pas encore reprit ses esprits que des esprits malins se matérialisèrent sous ses yeux. Ils disparaissaient lorsqu'il essayait de les attraper et réapparaissaient ailleurs. Carlisle tentait de se restreindre, de ne pas attaquer un être qui semblait humain. Les esprits semblaient d'ailleurs de moins en moins surnaturels et de plus en plus humains. Ils finirent par prendre l'apparence des habitants de son quartier, des hommes qu'il avait rencontrés, de ceux qui l'avaient suivi dans la chasse au vampire. Il ne voulait pas leur faire du mal, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de les attaquer. A sa plus grande horreur, il se sentait déçu lorsque l'illusion disparaissait. Des grognements de plus en plus bestiaux sortaient de sa gorge et ses réticences se faisaient de moins en moins fortes. Il attaquait avec force les murs de la cavité pour se saisir des formes vaporeuses.

Soudain, après un temps qu'il n'était plus capable d'évaluer, il la sentit : l'odeur du sang, mais l'esprit de Carlisle n'était plus là pour réagir, seul son instinct vampirique restait à la surface.

Carlisle reprit conscience, les yeux fermés, avec difficultés. Il réalisa, horrifié, qu'il n'avait plus faim. Il essaya de se remémorer les derniers événements, mais tout ce dont il se souvenait était de réciter la Bible dans la grotte. Avec appréhension il ouvrit les yeux. Il ne vit d'abord que du sang. Du sang qui le recouvrait grandement. Puis, il découvrit, avec soulagement, une horde de cerfs morts autour de lui. Les animaux, plus d'une dizaine, étaient tous égorgés.

Carlisle utilisa son odorat pour se rapprocher d'un des cerfs non vidé de son sang et reprit son repas. Le soulagement l'inondait en même temps que le sang coulait dans sa gorge. Il sentait la brûlure de la soif s'adoucir grâce au liquide chaud. Sa peur de tuer le quittait au fur et à mesure qu'il sentait sa conscience reprendre le contrôle sur son vampire, au fur et à mesure qu'il se sentait revivre.

Une fois sa soif abreuvée il réfléchit à son avenir. Il venait de découvrir qu'il pouvait se suffire du sang animal. Il espérait être capable de se maîtriser grâce à celui-ci, d'apprendre à contrôler son vampire et de vivre avec sa nouvelle condition sans faire de mal à autrui. Il l'espérait vraiment. Il ne doutait pas qu'il serait à nouveau tenté mais il croyait y arriver. Il devait réfléchir à ce qu'il allait faire de ce temps infini qui s'offrait à lui. Une nouvelle vie l'attendait, mais il devait d'abord devenir suffisamment fort pour passer cette vie sans faire de mal à autrui. Les possibilités étaient innombrables, mais une chose était certaine. Il voulait passer cette vie sans tuer.

**FIN**

* * *

_Voilà, je suis arrivée là où je souhaitais m'arrêter. _

_Si ça vous a vraiment plu et que l'inspiration me vient il n'est pas impossible que je rajoute des bonus mais je ne promets rien. N'hésitez pas à me dire s'il y a des moments de sa vie que vous aimeriez me voir écrire (ça pourrait ne donner des idées et la motivation de continuer)_

_J'attends vos retours avec impatience._

_Lyla0ï_


End file.
